


Zena

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family Fluff, Parenthood, the ending texts are like. a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Dan's sick and needs some peace and quiet from their daughter, so Phil takes her out to dinner. On the drive there, she tells her papa a secret.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Zena

Dan tucks his face into his elbow as he sneezes loudly. Phil flinches beside him, handing him over a tissue while trying to maintain his distance. “Please, Phil, I’m begging you, take her out of the house,” Dan whisper’s hoarsely, his voice mostly gone from his sore throat.

The 9-year-old is blasting Taylor Swift somewhere else in the house, but they can still hear it clearly. Phil’s migraine has been growing all morning, while Dan’s been sick for the last three days, and somehow only getting worse. They hear Zena sing loudly over the music, and they both let out soft groans. “What am I meant to do with her?”

Dan shrugs and tugs the blanket tighter around himself. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. Get her out of this damn house so I can sleep,”

Phil rolls his eyes and sighs, “You know she rather hang out with you, invite her to come watch a movie in here with you?”

Dan shakes his head, sniffling softly before blowing his nose loudly into the tissue. “No, because if she gets sick while I’m still sick, we will both lose out minds. You know how whiny she gets, just take her out for dinner or something,”

Phil huffs, reaching over and pushing Dan’s hair off his forehead, leaning down and kissing the warm skin softly. “Fine, only because I don’t want her to get sick too. I didn’t know it was possible, but she’s so much whinier than you are when you’re sick,”

“I will infect you right now if you don’t leave,”

Phil snorts softly and kisses his forehead again before getting up, “Take some medicine and have a nap, Mr. Crankypants,” Phil teases before leaving the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. He heads towards the music that has now changed to Ariana Grande and knocks loudly on his daughter’s bedroom door.

The music quiets, and she softly calls out a, “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,”

Phil pushes the door open and sees Zena going through presents from her recent birthday party. He smiles and leans against the doorframe, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Uhh, I don’t care? Are you cooking, or dad?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at her papa.

“Dad’s too sick to cook, and I’m feeling particularly lazy today. I was thinking we could go out for dinner?”

Zena sighs softly, shrugging, “Does that mean dad isn’t coming to dinner?”

“No, love, he’s going to stay here and rest up. He needs to get better for our Florida trip with Uncle Mar and Auntie Corn, don’t you wanna be able to have fun with dad in Florida?”

“I guess,” She nods a little bit and gets up off the floor. “Are we just gonna go get pizza for dinner?”

“Nope, we can get anything you want,”

“Doesn’t have to be vegan, either?”

Phil chuckles softly, “Definitely doesn’t have to be vegan. That might be preferred, actually,”

“Well…I really want some butter chicken,”

“That’s my girl, Indian food it is!” Phil says happily, pulling out his phone to see what was open around them. “We’ll bring Dad back something from their vegan menu. Something super spicy that’ll clear him out,”

“Ew, papa!”

“I-” Phil giggles, shaking his head, “I don’t mean give him the poops! I meant clear out his nose!”

“You’re gross!”

“I swear, I meant nose!” Phil laughs hard along with Zena, who is still making a disgusted face.

Shaking her head, she pushes Phil out of her room. “I’m gonna get changed for dinner, then. Go away stinky pants,”

Phil rolls his eyes but walks away from her bedroom to go back to his own and Dan’s to change into something a little nicer.

He pushes off his sweatpants and can feel Dan’s eyes on him as he changes into a clean pair of black jeans. “Aww, you’re getting dressed up to take her to dinner?” He asks, a dopey, sleepy smile playing on his lips. “That’s so cute, such a good papa,” Dan says around a yawn, covering his mouth. He stretches his arms above his head before settling more comfortably into the bed.

Phil smiles as he pulls on a plaid shirt. “She’s the one that decided she was gonna dress up, and I don’t wanna be under dressed,” Phil shrugs, going to look in the mirror to fix his quiff. “We’re getting Indian. Any requests?”

Dan mumbles something incoherently, and Phil looks over at him just to realize he’s nearly asleep now. It never did take long for flu medicine to knock him out. He smiles to himself and finishes getting ready, going to peck his husband’s cheek before grabbing his wallet and going out to meet Zena by the front door to get their shoes on.

Phil doesn’t stop her as she climbs into the passenger’s seat. Dan would kill him for letting her sit in the front, but Dan’s also not here to stop it from happening. Phil climbs into the driver’s seat and starts up the car. He sets up the GPS for the restaurant and turns on the heaters before beginning to drive.

The radio is on quietly, but besides that, they’re silent. Until Zena speaks up.

“Papa…can I tell you something?”

Phil furrows his eyebrows together, glancing over at his daughter. “Of course, you can, darling, what’s on your mind?”

“I just,” Phil glances over again and sees her picking at the pinkish nail polish that her friend had done for her at her birthday party. “I like someone,”

Phil nods a little bit, offering her a small smile. “That’s really nice, Zeen, do they like you?”

Zena shrugs, letting out a sigh that held too much pain for a 9-year-old. “I don’t know, I don’t think so, but I-I…I like a boy…” She says quietly, her voice almost a silent whisper.

Phil tries hard not to burst out loud laughing. He bites at the inside of his cheek for a few moments before responding, trying to keep his face neutral. “Is there, uh, something wrong with that?”

“It’s just, you and dad are gay, and I wanted to be, too. I tried to like girls, but I don’t, papa…” She sniffles softly. “Dad does all that work for that LGBT kid’s charity a-and he doesn’t even have a gay kid…”

“Sweetie, dad and I aren’t upset with you if you don’t fall anywhere under the gay umbrella,” He says, unable to keep the grin off his face. “And dad does charity work because he enjoys it, not because he wants his kid to be gay,”

“So…you aren’t mad if I only like boys?”

“Not at all, Zeen. You’re allowed to like whoever you want; it doesn’t matter to me or dad. As long as you’re happy, that’s all me and dad care about. Rule still stands though, no dating until you’re 16.”

Zena rolls her eyes dramatically, something she picked up early on from Dan after they had brought her home. “whatever, papa,”

-

After they finish their food, Zena goes to the bathroom and Phil finally pulls out his phone to text Dan.

_Zena had news – P_

_o fuck whta happened? – D_

_shes……………………… - P_

_out with it dipshit – D_

_shes str8 -P_

_gross - D_


End file.
